Hair and a Pukpuk
by gloriousfry
Summary: Kenapa? kamu kepingin di puk-puk?


Matanya melihat kerarah sepasang kaki yang tengah belarian di lorong sekolah. Yang mana berbeda beberapa langkah dimana ia sedang mengamati gadis berambut sebahu itu tertawa bersama teman-teman nya.

"Yang kesini." Teriak anak lelaki itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan nya kerah gadis sebahu yang terlihat kaget.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti "Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya nya sambil tak beranjak kearah suara Deru, pacar nya itu.

Deru menggelengkan kepalanya, dan dia mengalah untuk mendekati gadis yang beranama Rere itu berada "Hm, sini aja kenapa sih?" Katanya sambil menyisir rambut nya acak.

"Apaan yang…" Tanya Rere. Sebelah tangan nya digeret Deru untuk meninggalkan kawanan nya, dan memaksa Rere pergi duduk ke bangku panjang di depan kelas Deru.

"Heh kamu mau bawa teman aku kemana woy?!" Teriak Nora saat melihat Rere dibawa Deru pergi. Deru cuman melambaikan tangan padanya, sementara Rere membuat ekspresi seperti mau di culik om-om.

Untung nya sih jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi 10 menit lagi.

Kemudian sepasang mata lelaki itu memicing terlihat kesal sebelum akhinya menghela napas nya. Dilihatnya pipi pacar nya yang terlihat lengket dan rambut sebahunya yang kusut, wajah nya di hiasi titik-titik tak karuan berwarna hitam dan biru atau entahlah hijau mungkin? Akibat cat lukis bekas pelajaran seni rupa sebelum bel isirahat berbunyi. Dia melihat lagi lekat-lekat wajah gadis itu, dan membuat wajah cengengesan gadis itu jadi terdiam tiba-tiba dan memanyunkan bibirnya, sedikit mengejek.

Di belainya rambut Rere perlahan. Membuat mata Rere jadi mengerejap cepat. Kedua bola matanya melirik kanan-kiri seperti mengalihkan perhatian, dan kalau sudah begini Deru cuman bisa tersenyum simpul, ekspresi muka Rere yang gemas ini persis ketika Deru "menembak" Rere delapan bulan yang lalu dan selalu sama kalau Deru mulai menggodanya.

Manis sekali.

Rere akhirnya hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum-senyum malu. Mengutuk Deru yang selalu bisa "mematikan" nya tanpa usaha. Dan dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang selalu tak berkutik dan merasakan ada badai di dadanya tiba-tiba kalau Deru sudah membelainya sayang seperti ini. Ia heran apa ini ya yang bikin kucing suka dibelai-belai? Soalnya enak.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum, enak ya?" Goda Deru sambil tersenyum jahil.

 _AH DERU SIALAN~!_

"Ih enak kenapa?! ge-er. Emang makanan." Kata Rere sambil membuang muka kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ini juga pertanda sih kalau dia sedang berbohong dan Deru tahu itu.

Deru tertawa "Ah kamu mah, makanan terus." Jawab Deru kemudian mengeluarkan tisu dari saku celana nya. Dan tentu saja dia bukan pria-pembawa-tisu-dicelana, sebelumnya ia meminta Dewi teman sekelas nya untuk membagi nya beberapa helai untuk gadis aneh ini.

"Ya abis, aku lape-" Kata-katanya terputus ketika Deru mengusapkan tisu ke wajah nya. Di bersihkan nya noda-noda hitam bekas cat diwajah nya. Di sekanya dengan lembut dan pelan-pelan membuat wajah Deru terlihat jelas dari sisi wajah Rere. Dan Rere merasa mau pingsan.

"Lape? Laper masudnya?" Tanya Deru sambil tetap menyeka wajah Rere dengan tisu, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah jadi kesal ketika usahanya tak berbuah hasil. Noda-noda cat diwajah Rere tak hilang juga.

Hal itu membuat Deru gemas, dan membuang tisu itu seketika dan menggantinya dengan tangan nya sendiri.

Ia ingung sendiri sebenarnya kenapa da nada apa dengan gadis ini. Gadis ini ceroboh, kikuk, _riweuh_ tapi ia tak tahu kenapa kalau melihat Rere, rasanya Deru selalu merasa sayang.

Jadilah mata Rere membesar dan tenggorokan nya serasa kering tiba-tiba bagaimana merasakan ibu jari Deru mengusap wajah nya dengan perlahan. _"Hair aaaaeeerr mana haeerrr?"_

Rere meremas jari-jari nya sendiri. Merasa tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Deru tidak tahu kalau Rere sekarang tidak karuan, ingin pingsan aja. Atau tiba-tiba menghilang, atau kalau bisa jadi es kelapa muda mungkin ia sudah berubah menjadi bandros, Uh terdengar tidak masuk diakal…dan itulah bagaimana pikiran nya Rere sekarang.

" _Hhhhngggggg~~~~~ DERRRRUUUUUUUUUUUU."_ Dan Rere hanya menggeram dalam hati betapa jantung nya kalau bisa loncat keluar maka akan ia persilahkan atau tidak harus di silahkan juga Rere bakal mengambil jantung nya yang berdegup tak karuan ini keluar.

Deru menyadari kalau Rere tiba-tiba diam dan matanya mengerejap cepat. Pertanda Rere kalau ga lagi malu ya paling deg-degan, atau kompilasi dari keduanya. Deru tersenyum di sela kegiatan menyeka wajah Rere yang sekarang berwarna merah. Seperti buah apel yang siap buat di gigit, tapi ah sayang Rere bukan apel betulan.

"Re.." Tanya Deru, masih menggerak-gerakan tisu dahi Rere.

Rere mengerejat kikuk "Hm…iyyya?"

"Tadi gambar apaan emang, muka kamu kotor gini?" Tanya Deru lagi sekalian cekikikan.

Rere mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. "Gambar mobil." Katanya simple.

Deru mengehentikan gerakan nya sebentar "Mobil doang? Tapi kok cat nya berasa tumpah semua ya warna nya ke muka kamu?"

Rere memicingkan matanya kesamping-ketempat Deru berada. "Ah Deruuuu. Aku gambar mobil tapi lagi jalan di atas pelangi." Rere mengaduh sebal.

"Haha, kok bisa?" Heran Deru kembali melanjutkan aktifitas menyeka wajah Rere.

"Tadinya aku kepengen bikin mobil kodok gitu kan-" Jelas Rere sambil mengayun-ayun kan kaki nya yang pendek.

" _Deru-ku, kamu bisa cepetan ga bersihin nya? Aku udah kepengen jerit nih."_ Lirih Rere dalam hati yang pura-pura tegar menerima perlakuan Deru ini.

"Mobil VW maksudnya?" Heran Deru lagi.

"Iyaa, mobil kodok itu. Ceritanya itu mobil lagi jalan biasa aja di jalan tapi aku gagal, ah gitu deh yaudah akhirnya aku bikin aja mobil lagi jalan diatas pelangi. Aneh ga sih? Hahahaa tadinya aku mau gambar Miiko lagi makan donut tapi gaboleh kata Nora." Jawab Rere sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

" _Hmm.. mobil Volkswagen sayang.. kamu itu ya aneh tapi ngangenin."_ Ucap Deru dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Satu dua tiga empat Deruuuuuuu udahaaan doooong_

Deru kembali tersenyum masih sambil mengusapkan ibu jari nya di wajah Rere. Kelihatan nya noda nya tinggal sedikit lagi hilang. "Hahaha iya selesai deh."

Mata Rere melirik tak pecaya "Ha selesai apanya?"

"Itu cat nya udah ilang, sebagian sih nanti kamu cuci muka aja. Bawa facial wash nya kan?" Ucap Deru sambil berdiri. Ia melemparkan tisu bekas itu ke tong sampah di pinggir Rere.

" _Yah udah selesai?"_ Ucapan Rere dalam terdengar mesum bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi ia tak mengerti perasaan apa barusan. Dia ingin Deru cepat-cepat jauh dari wajah nya sekaligus kepingin Deru ga jauh-jauh juga. Ia cuman memanyunkan bibirnya.

Rere kemudian terdiam mendengar Deru bertanya begitu. Sepasang kaki nya yang ia gerak-gerakan terhenti. Kemudian Rere tiba-tiba menundukan kepalaya.

Deru keheranan. Perilaku Rere yang terdiam begitu membuat Deru penasaran hingga akhirnya ia menjongkokan tubuhnya menghadap Rere.

"Kenapa yang?" Tanya Deru melihat kearah Rere yang sebenernya tak bisa ia lihat karena Rere terus menunduk.

Rere menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Gapapa.."

 _Kalimat paling terkenal di kamus cewek ya?_ Kata Deru dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Bohong, kamu tadi jatuh ya? Abis tadi lari-larian kan sama Nora di lorong? Kamu tuh yang jangan sering lari-lari lah. Kemaren juga tangan kamu biru-biru kamu ga tahu kenapa. Ya?"

Rere mendongkak melihat ke wajah Deru sambil mengangguk "Iya.. aku mau nguruangin intensitas lari-lari cantik aku lagi, asal.."

"Lari cantik? Lari bolang kali, tuh liat rambut kamu kusut kayak abis lari-lari disawah." Potong Deru sambil ngakak.

Mata Rere meliriknya sebal, pipinya kembung seperti ikan fugu yang sedang marah." Haha. Iya becanda, asal..? Asal apa?" Tanya Deru melihat ekspresi Rere seperti itu. Deru tak mau kalau ia kena duri ikan fugu. Hahaha.

"Asal.. kamu puk-pukin kepala aku sekali lagi." Kata Rere berujung pelan.

Sepasang mata Deru membesar. Dan dadanya berdegup kencang seperti dipukul-pukul orang.

"Usapin kepala kamu maksudnya?" Tanya Deru sambil tertawa. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat sepasang mata gadis itu, dan Ia merasa semakin sayang Rere.

Deru tersenyum "Ok." Jawab nya, dielus-elus rambut nya Rere dengan sayang, dan Rere mengangguk-angguk senang.

END.

PS: ini dibikin kapan tau~~~~ ahaha. XD


End file.
